Let It Be
by heychelsletschacha
Summary: Another murder mystery by yours truly. The graduates of BOCD head to Mexico for senior trip. When someone goes missing, the fingers start to point everywhere. And the last person Massie trusts could be the person who can help her the most. R&R.
1. Trailer

**When you rule the social scene**

"Damn, they're hot."

**And you're the graduating class at BOCD**

"Massie, we aren't seniors no more, baby!"

"Oh hell, no!"

**It's only tradition**

**To party it up in Mexico!**

"Can you SAY, senior trip?"

"I can say someone's getting laid tonight!"

"Cheers!"

**Hot Romances**

"I've loved nobody else but you, Alicia Rivera."

"How am I going to manage next year with you across the country?"

**And Wild Parties**

"Someone's getting tipsy!"

"Why were you dancing with him?"

"I can't trust you anymore. I'm sorry."

**Can only lead to one thing:**

"Massie Block, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Cameron Fisher."

"Massie, how could you do this?"

"I had nothing to do with his disappearance!"

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

"Someone is framing me for what happened to Cam."

"Then how do you explain a knife with his blood and your fingerprints on it?"

**And when everything falls apart:**

"So he cheated on me with her."

"That lying skank!"

"I never meant for any of this to happen."

"You were always jealous of everything I had! Why can't you let a good thing happen to me without taking that away from me too?"

**The only person who can help her**

"We can't do this."

"Cam's gone, Massie. I can help you."

**Is the person she trusts the least**

"You conceited jerk!"

"Just leave me alone!"

**But might end up loving the most.**

"Maybe there's a way to do this without getting caught."

**SourMuffins Presents:**

"You dug this hole for yourself, girl. The best thing to do now is let it be."

**Let It Be**

**Coming when Logen gets around to writing the first chapter. (:**

**.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**I guess I can't seem to stay away from Massie centric murder mysteries. Oh well. Review for more, ladies. ;)**_

_**-L 3(:**_


	2. Snapped

Let me tell you a secret.

I never did anything to Cam Fisher.

**XX**

**Cabo San Lucas International Airport**

**7:56 AM**

"Good morning," said the flight attendant through the loudspeaker. "Welcome to Cabo san Lucas. It is now 7:56 AM here in Cabo and the temperature is 82 degrees. We thank you for choosing Mexico Air, have a safe vacation." I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Dylan was cuddling with Plovert, Claire was with Kemp sharing iPod headphones, Alicia and Josh were both asleep; so were Kristen and Derrick. I looked to my left and laughed. There was Cam with a big drool blob on his cheek.

"Guys, wake up!" I whisper-yelled. It was 7:56 AM and we'd been on a plane for 11 hours, but I was too excited to sleep.

"Go away!" shouted Dylan, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"I'm right here, please don't shout," said Plovert. "because if you're going to be cranky, you can take it out on Josh. He's the one who booked the red eye to Cabo anyways."

Josh rolled his eyes and stretched. "Just be glad we're here and you don't have to spend a dime."

"Yeah, thank Anita for us, J," said Derrick.

"Hey, so where are we staying?" asked Kristen.

"Knowing Josh, probably a three-star bungalow infested with bugs and vermin—" Alicia was cut off by Josh, kissing her to shut up. I love them. Haha.

"Hey. Lovebirds. Move." Said Cam.

"Don't get grumpy," I smiled at him. I leaned into him to smell his Drakkar Noir cologne and kissed him.

"Massie, not now!" said Cam, pulling away.

"Fine," I pouted. "Hey Alicia, let's go make out with Spanish boys!"

"Yeah Mass, because we ain't seniors no more!"

"Oh hell, no!" I laughed, and we skipped to grab our bags.

Dylan plopped down on the baggage claim belt. "Can someone carry me?" She rubbed her eyes again and curled up in a ball, using her carry-on as a pillow.

Plovert sat next to her. "Whose gonna carry you when I'm across the country next year?"

"Me!" I shouted and hugged Dylan, which was considerably hard as Dylan was all rolled up. "And by the way Chris, Stanford is for math geeks. Not you."

"Yeah Massie, have fun carrying that fatty around NYU," laughed Kristen.

"Dylan isn't fat," Alicia said, sitting down and rolling her eyes. "and if anyone's been gaining weight here, it's me." Alicia looked up, expecting an 'Are-you-kidding-Leesh-you-are-so-nawt-fat' statement from one of us.

"Maybe it's your boobs," pointed out Dylan, laying down.

"Or maybe it's the birth control pills," laughed Claire. "Uh, I mean… um… vitamins…" she said when she remembered the guys were still in front of us.

"Thanks," Alicia hissed at her, exchanging looks with Josh. "I'm gonna go get our bags," said Josh uncomfortably.

"I'll go help him!" said the guys. Once they left, we all huddled around Alicia.

"You're on the pill and didn't tell me?" I whisper-hissed. "But you tell Kuh-laire?" I made a face at Claire.

"I was gonna tell you all eventually," blushed Alicia. "but Claire was the one across from me on the plane, so…"

"Whatever," I said, acting like I didn't care what pills Alicia was on. "just tell me when you finally do it."

"Oh I will," Alicia said through gritted teeth. "when you stop acting like you _aren't _a virgin," shot Alicia, with emphasis on the word 'aren't.' "because you told me last week that Cam liked to keep his clothes _on_."

"Alicia…" As if on cue, the belt started to move and everyone sitting on it lurched forward.

We burst out laughing, and they temporarily forgot to give me any crap about the Cam thing.

The weird thing was, he had been acting strange lately. Like he didn't want to talk to me around my friends, or anything like that. I wasn't sure if I did something wrong. I guess I thought that he was upset that we were all going different ways.

It turned out I was wrong.

**XX**

**Casa de los Maras Resort&Spa**

**8:27 AM**

"Oh my god," Claire breathed when she walked in the suite. "This is beautiful!"

I followed behind her. "This is the presidential suite? It's huge!"

Alicia wiggled her way past me and ran through a set of doors. "Me and Josh get a room with a view!"

I looked at Cam, but he was texting. I sighed. "Cam? Which one do we want?"

"Just pick. I don't care," Cam said, not looking up from his phone. He tossed it on a sofa and walked away. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

As soon as Cam left the great room, I grabbed his phone and started to look through his sent messages

CAM: I no, im excited 4 tonite

CAM: dont mind her. She's 2 stupid to figur it out

CAM: sure she's hot, but ur prettier :)

CAM: so my group is going 2 the zone nite club

CAM: meet me ther 11

CAM: I luv u

So who is this mystery girl he's meeting?

"What are you doing?"

I looked up, startled, to see Cam towering over me. It was okay, I had this. I could smooth talk my way out. "I was just getting Strawberry's number. She said she had a really good low calorie yogurt recipe and I wanted to get it." I searched his face to see if he believed me… Bingo.

"Whatever. Just leave my stuff alone!" he snapped, grabbing his enV out of my hands.

But something snapped inside of me. "Why are you acting like there's something to hide, Cam? Do you not trust me anymore? Because I never did _anything_. You're just acting like such a jerk. We're supposed to be having fun, we just graduated high school and you're acting like a chick whose PMS-ing! Grow _up_, Cam!"

And just like that, Cam did something none of us thought he could do. Derrick said he didn't think Cam had it in him. I guess he did. Anyways, Cam slapped me across the face. Just like that.

I rubbed my cheek, where it was red and it stung from the collision of hand and face.

I bit my lip and looked up at Cam, expecting him to be shocked, and startled. But there was no trace of emotion on his face. I stared at my feet while he turned around and walked out of the suite.

I hadn't noticed my friends staring at me. They all walked in on us, I'm guessing they all saw what happened.

"Nobody say a word," I said, wearily, and walked away.

**XX**

The collision of hand and face. Bahahaha.

Eh. I didn't like it. Don't give me crap for a chapter I didn't like. :) Oh well. We had to start somewhere.

Re to the View.

-Logenn 3(:


	3. Shame

**Okay, I know how pathetic I am. I haven't updated for about a month and a half. New record. Whoop. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chap, chaps :)**

**XX**

**Casa de los Maras Resort&Spa**

**7:46 PM**

I collapsed on the bed in Cam and me's section of the huge suite. It had been a long day. Beautiful, but really long. Cabo was incredible, and so utterly gorgeous. But Cam had kept pushing me away, and his cold disposition was enough to make anyone go crazy and had also left me seriously irked.

"Get off the bed," Cam came in the room and threw his gym bag on the floor.

I snorted and trolled onto my stomach. "And why would I want to do that?" I retorted.

"Just get out of here, okay? I have to get ready too!" Cam lifted me up to my feet and deposited me just outside the door, while he was on the other side of the threshold, keeping my gaze.

"Puh-lease," I looked at my watch. "It does not take you two hours to get ready to go out tonight." I held his stare and walked around him. He was in front of me now. "Unless…" I whispered in his ear, and knew that he was giving in. "Unless there's something else you would rather do."

We both heard my robe drop to the ground. And Cam quickly reacted, pressing his body to mine as we tumbled to the floor, his mouth on mine, our tongues entwined. He stripped off his shirt and pants, groping for me as I wiggled out from underneath him. He was moaning now, and I knew it was time to let go.

Sitting up on top of him, he could see everything. But I grabbed my robe to cover and hissed in his ear, "Cam Fisher. You will not fuck me over tonight."

"Shit, Mass…" he breathed, a slow mix of confusing and a budding grin took over his face.

"Don't think you can pull one over on me, Cam," I said with a seductive purr. "I know what you're doing at eleven tonight." I searched his face for a response as I saw the color drain from his cheeks.

"Play your cards right," I said sourly as I got up from my position on top of himand threw my robe on, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "You don't want to lose this gamble you're making," I spat and slammed the door.

"Naïve bitch," Cam muttered. _She doesn't get it_, he thought.

**XX**

**The Zone Nightclub**

**10:43 PM**

"What's up?" Dylan said as she sat down next to me at the bar. I was watching my friends and their boyfriends make out, knowing that in a few minutes Cam would wander off to meet his special someone.

"Nothing," I shrugged. "Where's Plovert?"

"I don't know," Dyl said as she looked off into the distance. "I don't know if I really care anymore, either. I mean, he's going to Stanford… and I don't really believe in long distance relationships…"

"Dyl!"

"What?" She grinned. "So sue me if I want to have more options! And it's not like everyone thought we would be together forever! Kristen isn't feeling the same about Derrick anymore. And he's such a player that he's not all interested in her, either. It's a courtesy thing, for now. You stay with the person you came with, flirt by day, fuck by night, and when we leave? You break up. Simple." She took a swig of her Coors Lite and slammed it on the table.

I had to agree with her. It was obvious Cam and I were about done, and that was fine with me. The only couple that had really potential was Alicia and Josh; the rest of us were just along for the ride.

"And it's not like you and Cam are going anywhere."

I sighed. "I know. I just… I don't know. Something changed about him. After he was done with Claire, he was never the sweet guy we knew—"

"You're too good for him, Massie. You know that, I know that," Dylan took another swig of her beer. "And besides, I think Derrick has his eye on you."

I rolled my eyes. "That began and ended in seventh grade."

She smirked. "You can have Chris if you like the dark haired man."

"Shut up, Dyl."

"He's been talking about you, too. 'Massie this, Massie that. Massie sure looks good in green!' It doesn't stop! Not that I care or anything, I'm ready to be as single as a free lark, but—"

"Dyl, you're drunk. Go out there and have fun," I laughed, gesturing to the dancefloor.

"Fine," she slurred. "But order me another beer."

**XX**

"Did you bring it?" He asked, strolling up to her and bringing her into his arms.

"If you brought the money," she whisper-spat. "then I have what you need. Pay. _Up."_ She planted her mouth on his and he kissed back, harder and with more force than she was ready for. He knocked her backwards and they landed on an empty crate.

She straddled him, arms around his neck. "Cash."

Cam sighed and dug into his pocket, searching for his wallet. "Shit. I can't find it."

"I need I.D. too."

"Please," Cam said. "You know who I am. Just hand it over!" Cam took a deep breath. "Baby, come on…" He kissed her again. "You know how it is… I… I get cranky…"

"Let me make this clear to you, Fisher," She said, her voice laced with venom. "That is the last time you will weasel crank from me. You owe me too much already!" Her voice cracked. "I _will_ take drastic measure if I don't get the money."

"I don't have anything with me." Cam said simply.

"Shit, Cam! I was almost caught last time! This is getting too risky for me! Either you have it…" Her lips were centimeters away from his, and she could feel him trying to inch closer to her. She pulled away and twisted out of her position on top of him.

"Or you don't." She stood, feeling the blade pressed against her side in her jeans pocket.

"I told you, I don't have anything with me!" Cam's voice was pleading.

"Shame," She said, a catlike smile overwhelming her striking features. He could see her taking the knife out and stroking the handle, letting it gleam in the moonlight. "Such a shame."

**XX**

I stepped outside the back door of Zone. It smelled like smoke inside, and I came outside to catch a breather. In the back of my mind I was wondering where Cam was when I saw something reflective shining at the end of the alley. I could make out two shapes… and some words being exchanged. Then a scream.

Somewhere, I guess you could say my subconscious mind was telling me to turn around, and get the hell out of the alley. But I kept walking towards those shadows and where I heard the noises coming from.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" A deep voice whispered in my ear. I recognized it from somewhere, somewhere familiar.

I felt a sharp pain in my side. Then I blacked out.

I later found out that the second I walked outside of that club, I had lost all hope of finding an alibi. At least, that's what the police told me.

**XX**

**So, we have possible Derrick/Chris action? Cam involved in drugs? No… could it be?! Of course it could. My mind just works that way :)**

**Anyways, Re to the View. **

**-logenn 3(:**


	4. What Are You Trying to Say?

**Casa de los Maras Resort&Spa**

**The Suite**

**1:27 AM**

"Shhhh! Don't wake her up!"

"Why are you yelling at me? Look at Derrick!"

"Shut up, man!"

"I think you should all _shut up_ before anyone _wakes_ her up!"

My eyes fluttered open as I stared up at my best friends, who were looking down at me. I think I was laying on the couch in the living room of the suite. "Um… hi," I started. "What happened?"

"Why don't you tell us?" Alicia snapped. "What were you thinking? Wandering out into an dark alley in _Mexico,_ alone, with no phone… really smart, Mass."

"Good thing Plovert went out the back door to find you or who knows what would have happened!" Kristen finished.

"Um… how exactly did he find me?" I asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"Unconscious," Plovert said flatly. "Unconscious, collapsed on the street…" He paused, looking at me quizzically. "…with a bloody knife not six inches away from your hand." He crossed his arms across his chest. They all stared at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know what happened. I blacked out…"

"How convenient," Claire murmured.

"What, Kuh-laire, are you trying to say?" I shot at her, appalled that she would say such a thing.

"Massie, there's something you need to know," Derrick started.

"Cam never came home last night," Josh said, looking nervously around the room.

"And Chris found you with a knife by your hand," Kemp said.

"Plus Dylan said you were talking about how Cam and you were having problems…" Claire stated. Dylan didn't make eye contact with me.

"And you had a motive: he slapped you this morning," Alicia said.

"Oh my God," I laughed, not believeing what I was hearing. "You think I did something to Cam."

"If the shoe fits," Claire said through gritted teeth.

"I swear, I didn't do anything to him!" I yelled. "I can't believe you guys would even go there!" I attempted to stand up and walk out of the room, but all the blood rushed to my head, and I dizzly sat back down on the sofa.

"Steady, Mass," said Chris, holding his hands out to me for balance.

Kristen sighed. "Well what do you remember from last night? From before you blacked out."

"Yeah," Kemp agreed. "We're gonna have to file a missing persons report before its too late, so it's a good idea to have our story straight."

"Ehmagawd," I buried my face in my hands. "Okay, well I went outside to catch a breather after talking to Dyl…"

I could see it clearly now, the alleyway, the two figures at the end of it. I walked towards the people at the end, in time to see a stunning blonde figure and a male scream.

It was then I blacked out.

I think I had a pretty good idea of what was going on here.

"Claire, where were you last night?" I asked smugly.

"Uhm, I was in the bathroom," She retorted smoothly. "I had some food poisoning I needed to take care of."

"Ehmagawd, Claire, why didn't you tell me?" Alicia asked. "I had TUMS in my bag!"

I had zoned out, trying to think of where I knew the blonde from. But I remembered something else. My eyes widened. "Chris, what did you do with the knife?"

"I brought it back here… why?"

"You idiot!" Derrick said, smacking Plovert on the back of his head.

"The police are going to end up searching the suite! We need to get rid of that knife!" Josh said with a sense of urgency in his voice. "Look, I'll file the report and tell them Cam is MIA, Chris, Derrick, and Kemp, you guys can get rid of that knife, and the girls should get cleaned up."

"Done," Alicia said.

"Done," Dylan said

"Done," said Kristen.

"Done," Claire gave me a fake smile.

"And done," I said, glaring back at her.

**XX**

**Casa de los Maras Resort&Spa**

**The Pool**

**11:26 AM**

"Hey Josh, we're playing chicken with Claire and Kemp!" Alicia shouted as she slid into the pool.

"Be right there!" Josh shouted back. He leaned in towards Derrick and whispered "See if you can get that bikini to come off," he said mischeiviously as he got up and did a cannonball into the pool.

That left Derrick sitting next to me at the pool bar, as Kristen was talking to Dylan and Plovert.

Derrick turned to face me. "So what do you think of Plovert?" he asked nonchalantly.

I looked at him skeptically. "He's really nice, and funny," I started, a grin spreading on my face. "But he's totally down to earth, and also totally sweet…" Messing with Derrick could make my day.

Derrick grimaced. "Could you like him as more than friends?" Or course he was interrogating me. Plovert was his competition, according to Dylan, who, ironically, was Plovert's girlfriend.

"I'll do you a favor and not answer that honestly," I smirked.

"Okay," he said. "But what do you think about Derrick?" He grinned.

"I don't know…" I said, playing along. "He's nice enough."

"What?" Derrick looked shocked. "That's it?"

"Did you want something more?" I asked, a playful grin slowly emerging.

"Well yeah," he said. "Nice. Thanks Mass. How long have I known you?" Derrick pretended to count on his fingers. "Okay, six years, and all I get is nice?"

"Mhmm," I said. "You could have gotten sweet, funny, maybe even cute," I told him. "But you dumped me in seventh grade, so you're hereby deprived of those adjectives."

"Oh, come on!" he rolled his eyes. "But what if Derrick told me that he likes Massie very much?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "What if Massie reminded you that Derrick is going out with Kristen?"

He shrugged. "Then Derrick would promptly break up with her to ask out Massie."

I stared at him, studying his face. He was dead serious. I opened my mouth to respond, but I was cut off by Chris.

"My favorite people," Plovert greeted, pulling a chair up to where Derrick and I were seated.

"Hey rabbit." I silently laughed at my nickname for him. I used to call him a rabbit for the way he ran during the soccer games. Chris had a tendency to hop across the field, hence the name rabbit.

"Hey juicebox," Chris retorted, smiling that ah-dorable smile of his.

"Juicebox?" I asked. "Random much?"

Chris laughed and shrugged. "It was the first thing to pop in my head."

Derrick, witnessing the exchange, glowered and crossed his arms across his chest. "Hey Massie, let's go play chicken with Josh and Kemp!" He said, waiting for Chris' reaction with a smug look on his face.

"Um, I don't want to make Kristen mad…" I started.

"Yeah, Derrick, go play with Kristen," Chris said, backing me up. I gave him a thank you glance.

"I don't want to play with Kristen," Derrick huffed, glaring at Plovert while gritting his teeth.

If Chris noticed, he didn't show it. He casually sipped his mango-banana smoothie, looking down at the table.

I desperately needed to change the subject. We all could feel the tension, when Chris and Derrick looked up at me in sync, just as a felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me miss," a voice said. I turned around to look up at a police officer in uniform. "are you Massie Block?"

"Yes," I said warily.

"You are under arrest for the kidnapping for Mr. Cameron Fisher. You have the right to remain silent…" All the blood drained from my face as I realized what was happening.

Plovert immediately jumped up. "You can't do that!" he protested.

The officer raised his eyebrows and gave Chris a once-over. The cop replied, "Actually, I can."

"But she's innocent!" Derrick chimed in.

The cop glared at Derrick. "Come with me, Miss Block," he said. "We're taking you down to the station."

And I had no choice but to follow.

**Kinda filler chapter. But now Chris and Derrick are in the picture.**

**Review?**


End file.
